DB,Z,GT
by Born of the Water
Summary: Yeah I know bad title but the story does have to do with all three series in some way anyway the summery is inside please R\R :
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic for the DB series. I'm sorry for making this author note a chapter, I hate doing it, but its kinda important. I haven't finished Dragon Ball Z or GT so some things might be messed up but I'm combining characters from all the series. Okay here's the summary: This takes place in a short time period before Goku fights Buu somebody in the last episode before GT. It's just around six months, or some time, before that. Bulma is searching the dragonballs online and an error typing gives her a link to a website (which I don't own it's a website I found that helped me ketch back up with the series. It gives you the list of all the episodes from DB, Z, to GT and you can choose which one to watch. Uh, I skipped around clicking on random episodes so I know something's about Z and GT and I don't know some things. I still need to finish both series) she calls over the Z people to show them what she finds. Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra are alive and are still relatively young around 5-10 maybe. Anyway they're going to make a game out of watching random episodes and we'll just see where it goes from there. This story really has no point or plot I'm just taking a break from my NW fic. Sorry for the weird author note. Well without further ado onto the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, yeah I know ya'll are probably sick of the author notes by now but I have to do this.**

**Well considering DBZ was created before I was born there is no possibility that I could own it ….though I'd like to. Sigh**

* * *

><p><strong>Goku and Vegeta stood in an open field a few miles beyond Goku's house. Well stood wouldn't be the correct word considering the two weren't just standing around. They were sparing, blond hair and golden flames were flying. Gohan was on the side of the field Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan were next to him watching the two warriors with awe. The two Sayians ended the match with two of their most powerful moves it was a good thing no trees were around because they would have been flying. Gohan brought his arm up to protect his eyes from the dust out of the corner of his eye he could see the kids doing the same. When the dust cleared Goku and Vegeta had powered down. Goku grinned "That was fun, good fight Vegeta" he said in his usual cheerful manner. Vegeta nodded once to answer Goku, who had turned to the demi Sayians on the sidelines. "Gohan!" Goku yelled, "You and Trunks spar now." He looked over at Vegeta "Sound good to you?" he asked.<strong>

** He waved his hand dismissively "Fine Kakarot let the kids fight." **

**Meanwhile back at Goku and Chichi's house Chichi was stirring something in a pan over the stove trying to get supper prepared for everyone is quite aware of the Sons eating habits. Soon though the phone started to ring Chichi sighed and walked over to the phone whipping her hands on her apron.**

"**Hello" she said watching the pan on the stove.**

"**Chichi is Goku there" Bulma asked she almost sounded hysteric.**

"**No he's out training with Vegeta, Gohan and the kids" Chichi sighed wishing the kids would spend more time studying. **

"**Well I need all of them and you over here. Now!" she said a little impatient.**

"**Aright but what's this all about" Chichi asked still preoccupied eyeing the pan that had smoke rising faster out of it to notice her friends impatient voice. **

"**I can't say I just need everyone over here and Piccolo" Bulma said and then hung up. **

**Chichi sighed again she turned the stove off and took the pot away. She took off her apron then walked outside. **

**Gohan and Trunks walked onto the field as Goku and Vegeta walked off.**

"**No going super Saiyan" Goku said**

"**Right" Gohan agreed. They stood in their fighting stances waiting for the signal. **

"**Go" Goku shouted. They lunged.**

"**Goku!" shouted Chichi from their house.**

**They two boys stopped in mid air both had their hands pulled back for a punch they looked toward were Chichi had shouted and blinked in confusion. **

"**Goku!" Chichi shouted again a little more annoyed. Where could they be she wondered. **

**Goku looked toward his house "We'd better go she sounds impatient" The kids sighed, Vegeta just sniffed at cutting their training short to go see what Goku's wife wanted. Gohan and Trunks came out of there fighting positions, Goku and Goten flew to the right toward their house Vegeta Bra, and Trunks flew up right behind them Gohan picked up Pan and flew behind his dad and brother. **

**Chichi was squinting up into the sky to see if she could see any sign of her husband, her kids and grandchild, and their friends. She was about to go back inside to wait when she saw a little spot in the sky one spot turned to two to three and soon there were seven out of place dots in the sky. She smiled and waved when she could see the out lines of everyone. They landed in front pf her kicking up a cloud of dust. **

"**What's wrong?" Goku asked when the dust had cleared away.**

"**I don't think anything is wrong but Bulma called here almost frantic she said she needed all of us to come to Capsule Corp." Chichi said**

**Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra were hoping she wasn't in trouble or worse in a bad mood.**

"**Alright then" Gohan said. " Lets go." **

**Goku grabbed Chichi and was just about to take off with the others when…**

"**Wait!" Chichi yelled**

"**What is it" Vegeta said irritably **

**Chichi glared at him and said " Bulma said we need Piccolo too" **

"**Why him?" Trunks asked**

"**I don't know Bulma wouldn't explain she just said to get everyone over there including me and Piccolo." She answered.**

"**I'll go get him," Gohan offered. Pan was wary about going to get Mr. Piccolo with her father, but she didn't say anything. **

"**Alright" Goku nodded to Gohan "you and Pan go find Piccolo and meet us back at Capsule Corp." **

"**See you then" Gohan said then grabbed Pan and leapt into the sky to find Piccolo.**

"**Well, lets go," Vegeta said ready to see what his wife wanted then return to his training.**

"**Okay" Goku said as he lept into the sky holding onto Chichi. Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra followed.**

**Gohan was now soaring over to were he first started his training years ago when he didn't find Piccolo there he went up to the lookout. Gohan had landed on the lookout when he saw Piccolo talking to Dende and Mr. Popo. As to why Gohan had no idea. Their heads snapped around and saw Gohan with Pan.**

"**Hello Gohan" Mr. Popo greeted him**

"**Hello Mr. Popo," Gohan returned the greeting "Hi Dende"**

"**Hi Gohan" Dende greeted his long time friend.**

"**What do you want?" Piccolo asked in his usual abruptness.**

"**I need to see you Piccolo" Gohan answered**

"**Why" Piccolo asked **

"**I'm not sure we were training when my mom called us saying Bulma had called almost hysterical wanting all of us including you to come to Capsule corp."**

"**How long will it take?" Piccolo asked**

"**I don't know Bulma wouldn't tell mom."**

"**It will be fine Piccolo go ahead" Dende assured him. **

**Piccolo glared at him then "Fine lets go see what Bulma wants" he agreed with reluctance.**

**Gohan took hold of Pan then took off again with Piccolo beside him heading toward Capsule Corp.**

**Goku and the others landed in front of Capsule Corp. he let go of Chichi then opened the door. "Bulma!" Goku called**

"**Mom," Trunks yelled**

"**I'm in here!" they heard her answer.**

**They walked into the Brief's living room a large room with three couches and a few chairs positioned around a coffee table in the center and a flat screen on the center wall parallel to the center couch. Bulma was hunched over her laptop, which rested on the coffee table.**

"**What is it" Vegeta asked his wife**

"**I found something but I'll tell you when everyone else is here."**

**Who else did you call," Chichi asked**

"**Everyone" Bulma answered still focusing on her laptop. Just when Chichi was about to ask who everyone was they heard a "Hello" and Yamcha came into the room with Puar.**

"**What's up?" he asked**

"**We don't know ask Bulma" Goku said**

"**I'll tell you when everyone gets here," she said getting exasperated about having to repeat herself.**

**They heard the door open "Hey" Krillin walked in the spacious room with his wife, Marron, and Juuanagou.**

"**Krillin!" Goku exclaimed excited to see his friend again.**

"**Hey buddy" Krillin replied**

"**Hello" Master Roshi said stepping from behind the four-person group.**

"**Hey Master Roshi" Goku said**

**Over by the couch were Bulma was sitting Trunks had sat down to the right of his mother with his sister of the left of her and Vegeta was standing behind the couch right behind Bulma.**

"**You invited him?" Vegeta asked in an undertone.**

"**To my displeasure yes." She answered him.**

**The kids looked at each other not really knowing why their mother didn't like the turtle master. **

"**Hey guys" Oolong said lazily.**

"**Hi" Videl said when she arrived. "Where's Gohan and Pan?" she asked looking around the room.**

"**They went to go find Piccolo," Goku said**

"**Okay" Videl said wishing Pan hadn't gone too. Things had been hectic lately you never what could happen or what new outside force would come to challenge the Z fighters. 'But she is part Sayian and she's with Gohan' Videl thought.**

"**Hey anybody here" the large group heard more people come in. Tein came in followed by Chouzu and Lunch.**

"**Hey guys" Krillin said, **

"**Hi guys," Lunch said in her sweet voice "It's been awhile" **

"**It sure has" Goku said.**

**Lunch looked around the room at all the unfamiliar faces "Who are all of these people?" she asked Tein.**

"**We'll introduce you to everyone when everbody is here" Bulma said.**

"**Oh, okay" Lunch nodded then smiled.**

**Bulma looked up at Lunch while some of the people already in the room were trying to find seats Bulma noticed the ring on Lunch's left hand and smiled. **

**Lunch caught what Bulma was staring at and blushed.**

**Piccolo, Gohan and Pan came a few minutes later.**

"**Hey Piccolo" Goku greeted him**

"**Hi everyone" Gohan greeted the large group.**

"**Mama" Pan said going toward her mother.**

"**What's this about" Piccolo demanded.**

"**We don't know and Bulma won't explain until everyone is here. Is there anyone else Bulma?" Goku asked.**

"**No, this should be it" Bulma answered**

"**Well get on with it, tell us why you called us here" Vegeta almost yelled getting impatient.**

**By now everyone had found somewhere to sit in the living room. Bulma glared at him for a minute then looked back at the large group.**

"**First Tein will you tell Lunch who everyone is?" Bulma asked trying to keep her friend from being confused.**

"**Uh, sure" Tein said then proceeded to tell Lunch who everyone was. **

" **Now what I called you all here for is this," Bulma got up off the couch and walked over to the TV she attached some wires from her laptop to the flat screen in the room and pulled a chair up beside the TV. She talked while she worked "I was Googling the dragonballs just to see what would come up when I accidentally pushed the 'z' button instead of the 's' button and this came up on one of the links."**

**Bulma clicked on the link to the website. When she did what came up on the flat screen from the computer surprised everyone. On the top of the page was a headshot of what looked like Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiya-jin form, underneath that was a bar that showed the different pages on the sight, and under that was three columns marked Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, and under them (this is exasperating) were the episodes that went with them.**

"**What is that," Yamcha asked.**

"**I wasn't sure at first but I clicked on the first episode under Dragon Ball and look at this" as she said this Bulma clicked on the episode she talked about, then she clicked the full screen button as the others leaned forward with curious expressions. **

**What came up on the screen was a lush countryside, with a monkey in a tree. There came another picture that was a kid about twelve in a blue gi, he had black spiky hair that shot in different directions from his head in seven points, and a red pole strapped to his back. Bulma paused the screen.**

"**That's Goku when he was little" Chichi said clearly confused about what was on the TV screen.**

"**I know that's the freaky part. What's weirder though is I watched the whole episode it was the day I met Goku," Bulma said. "Then I clicked on an episode under Dragon Ball Z it was the day when Raditz stole Gohan when he was five."**

**The faces in the room showed their shock and hatred for Raditz. Gohan's ki flared up some at the memory. No one seemed to know what to say. "Now here the strangest part the first episode of Dragon Ball GT is something that never happened before."**

"**That's impossible no knows are future and no one knew of Kakorot because he lived in isolation with his grandfather" Vegeta said obviously still in shock.**

"**Its not impossible to be warned of the future, Vegeta, remember when.." Bulma cut off glanced at Trunks and started again "that kid came from the future to warn us of the androids" (I don't know if Trunks has meet or knows about Marai Trunks or not so in this he hasn't) **

**The others took her lead.**

"**But that was different our future and his are different now" Yamcha said**

"**What kid mama" Bra asked**

"**No one" Bulma answered, Bra pouted.**

"**And this is our future I'm sure of it" Bulma argued. "Also its just as likely someone was spying on Goku. Some that knew of him maybe someone was camping in the woods and saw him change into that ape, or something. I don't know." Bulma sighed. " But it wouldn't be the first time someone spied on us. Remember Gero did the same."**

"**Well who would post it on the Internet let alone watch it" Krillin asked **

"**I would" I appear in the room, shocking them all,(hehe) "well I didn't post it on the Internet but I watch it along with over a thousand other people."**

"**Who're you?" Gohan asked, giving the other warriors time to power up.**

**I smile "I'm 'born of water' but you can just call me Water." I say.**

"**What kind of name is that" Vegeta sneers.**

"**Your not one who can criticize another's name" I retort a little indignant. " And powering up wont do you all much good" I say trying to warn them.**

**They stop. "Oh" Vegeta smirks he tries a ki attack but it doesn't work. The others give him puzzled expressions while Vegeta looks at his hand in bafflement then quickly recovers, regaining his sneer.**

"**See I control the story I control what you can and can't do." **

"**No one controls the Sayian Prince," he shouts.**

**Keeping calm I say "Technically wouldn't you be King now? Your fathers dead and your of rightful age so…eh." I shrug**

"**I suppose," he says smirking**

"**Great now he'll have an even bigger ego" Krillin mutters.**

"**Wouldn't they be the Prince and Princess now" I say pointing to Trunks and Bra. "She's Queen" I say jerking a thumb over my shoulder to ****Bulma, who is behind me. "And your not the only royalty: Chichi's daughter of the Ox King so I guess Goku, Gohan, and Goten are royalty in some way. Piccolos the son of the Demon King, and King Kai's probably listing to us now so.." I trial off. **

"**How do you know all this" Tein asked**

"**I said I've been watching you on the Internet and on TV," I say.**

"**Why" Goku asks **

**I shrug "I like the show and so do a lot of other people it is quit popular,"**

"**Wow" Bulma breathed**

"**So how are you controlling us," Krillin asked.**

"**This is my story I can do what I want," I answer**

"**I still question your control over us, for all we know you have no control. That ki blast was just a fluke," Vegeta says.**

**The people slap their heads. **

**I sigh "Hush Vegeta, your not in a position to try to test me"**

**Vegeta's face turns red "What! A teenager will not threaten me. And one in fact that can't even write good!"**

"**That was it!" I snap. Vegeta disappears. **

"**Daddy" Bra cries.**

"**Dad" Trunks says.**

"**He's not dead I'll bring him back in a little while. Just don't criticize my writing!" I say trying to calm down. They nod.**

**Meanwhile-**

**Vegeta is no longer animated he is on a playground he is also younger around ten with normal clothes on, not armor. Four peppy kids run up to him **

"**Hey" one girl says too cheerful "are you ready to go put on the musical?"**

**Vegeta sneers, "I will not participate in such an activity. Now were I'm I?"**

"**Come on" another boy tries to convince him "It will be fun and the money will go to charity" he says**

**Just then a huge purple dinosaur with green spots walks up "Hi kids" he says (muhahaha. I have nothing against Vegeta I only chose to do this to him because he seemed like the only one who could aggravate me.)**

"**Barney" another girl whines "Vegeta says he won't be in he musical with us"**

**Sure he will" Barney grabbed Vegeta's hand and dragged him toward the place assigned for the musical with the other kids following behind them.**

**Back in DBZ-**

**I am explaining some things to the Z warriors then I glance at my watch "that should be it"**

**Vegeta comes back, he is normal again, his eye is twitching "Don't make her mad" he says almost trance like then goes to sit on the spot on the couch Bulma had just occupied.**

"**Uh, alright. But anyway to finish what I was saying GT is your future you can do what you want with the information if you want to know your future or you could just watch the other episodes and reminisce about the past. It doesn't matter to me." I say, "Well this was fun. Bye!" I disappear out of the room.**

**Again they blink in bewilderment.**

"**That was…" Krillin trails off.**

"**Bizarre" Juuhachigou supplied.**

"**Yeah" he nods.**

"**So what do we do about this?" Master Roshi asks.**

"**I don't think we can do anything" Piccolo says, "everything that's happened to us is on the web. Thousands of people could have seen this."**

"**Well I don't think anyone here has seen it, Water said that we were also on TV I've never seen the program air before. Has anyone else?" Bulma inquires**

**The adults look to the kids.**

"**What" Goten asks?**

"**Have you seen anything on the TV that is about what has occurred to all of us" Chichi asks.**

"**No" he answers.**

"**How adout you two" Bulma asks her two kids.**

"**No" they answer in unison.**

"**You?" Videl asks Pan.**

"**Nope" she answers.**

"**Well, what do you guys want to do? I don't think we can get this of the Internet so what do we do."**

"**I want to see Gohan when he was five" Videl says and grins sheepishly. **

**Gohan groans, "I wasn't a fan of that year I was taken by a lunatic then Piccolo's training wasn't to fun either"**

"**You said my training would be fun?" Piccolo asks smirking.**

"**I wanna see Dad when he was little" Goten wines.**

"**What's the difference between then and now," Vegeta mumbles, as you can see if came out of that trance state.**

"**I'd like to see our wedding again," Chichi says.**

"**I wouldn't mind watching Frieza get his butt kicked by Goku or a teenager again" Krillin suggests.**

"**Hey what about the day I started training at Master Roshi's and meet Krillin when we were little?" Goku proposes.**

"**What were you like when you were little" Juuhachigou asks, a strange glint in her eye.**

**Krillin rubs the back of his head while Goku and Master Roshi chuckle.**

"**Lets just say he's changed some" Master Roshi says still smiling.**

"**I'm curious as to how you beat my father" Piccolo tells Goku.**

"**Ehhehehe" Goku gives his weird laugh**

"**I wanna see what happed when Dad came here," Trunks said, he knew his dad came from outer space just not what happened when he reached Earth.**

**The warriors look at each other Vegeta's frown softens some.**

"**How about Goku's training with me" The room was filled with King Kai's voice**

"**Alright I have an idea" Bulma says she leaves the room she comes back a few minutes later with a large hat filled with many pieces of scrap paper. "Okay so these pieces of paper name the series such as if it's Dragon Ball, Z, or GT and also the number of the episode. We'll each pick on and just continue this way. Oh, and we have to watch the episodes no matter what. Okay?"**

**They agreed some rather reluctant to watch what would come up.**

**Bulma set the hat on the coffee table then went back to the chair she had pulled up to the computer so she could find the episodes picked. Her eyes scanned the room to see who would go first. "Gohan" she snapped "pick on"**

"**Alright" Gohan left his place on the couch by Videl and walked up to the hat. He stuck his hand in and brought out the piece of paper. **

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's it pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me what you think. Hate it or like it, yeah or nay. And if you want you can tell me an episode you want them to watch. If you don't want to leave an episode in a review PM me. Bye now. <strong>


End file.
